


The Switch Job

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuckable comes to mind when Tara thinks about Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch Job

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: I don't own them.  
> **A/N**: Set sometime after the season finale, the only **spoiler** is implied. Thanks to future_imp47 for both betaing this and encouraging that it be written.

The handcuffs dangled from Parker's gloved fingers as she walked in and she was staring at them, catlike smirk on her face, as if they were a delightful new toy. Tara merely raised her eyebrows as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs. It was then that Parker finally noticed her. And Tara watched for a moment, letting the tension mount between them, waiting for Parker to squirm.

But Parker wasn't squirming. Tara's lips curled into a crooked, closed smile as Parker took a step forward, the light glinting on the metal as she switched the cuffs from hand to hand.

"Someone's looking particularly…precocious today." Tara cocked her head as she looked up to Parker, meeting Parker's eyes with an infinitely wicked gaze. "You planning on using those?" she asked as she rose. It was nothing at all to pluck the cuffs from Parker's hand, and a moment later, Tara was snapping them around Parker's wrists.

She stepped back, admiring the blonde in her black cat suit, hands bound behind her back. Tara cocked her head to the other side, pursing her lips as she thought. She stepped forward again and tugged the zipper half way down Parker's chest, smiling at the change.

"Thought you left for good." Parker bounced up to her toes once lightly as she regarded Tara.

Nate's place was empty, but Tara had the feeling Parker wasn't surprised she was there. Perhaps she had been looking for tell tale signs of her entry—not that there would have been any, but it was absolutely adorable to think about. She grinned as she pressed her body against Parker's.

"I never said it was for good." Parker smelled like latex and sweat—no perfume or sweet shampoos or the hint of body lotion that might leave a faint, lingering scent in the air. Tara wondered where the others where, if they were on a job and she was delaying Parker from finishing her part. She hadn't bothered to check; she had come on a whim. While she could have checked, could have made sure she would meet Parker alone, that meant a level of acknowledgment of some draw to which she wasn't ready to admit.

"Yeah…" Tara felt Parker moving against her, muscles tensing in the embrace. She was about to laugh when she realized that she was being pushed back, that her back was against the spiral staircase and Parker was snapping the cuffs to one wrist, lopping them over the rail and snapping them closed. At the start, she remembered how she had forgotten Parker's strength, and each movement registered too slowly for her to react after that. "I don't so much like surprises," Parker said, stepping back as she finished.

Tara tested the strength of the rail. Her feet were flat on the ground, but her arms were stretched in a pleasant tenseness. She licked her lips, going through every moment that had come before to determine whether Parker had been simply hiding the key out of habit or if she had been planning the entire thing. "Or touching…apparently."

At that, Parker broke into a grin that was wide enough to make her eyes squint. "Certain kinds of touching…"

Adorable would have been the wrong word for the way Parker looked as she began to unbutton Tara's shirt, and Tara searched for some other adjective. She found, however, that each one that came to mind was not something she had ever associated with Parker before. Adorable—yes. Impish and attractive—yes. Fuckable—absolutely. But alluring and tempting and…Tara licked her lips. No, she could think of a time when those words had very briefly come to mind, but she had been too busy calculating whether Parker really would drop her to her death to really acknowledge them.

"You know…we could have been having a lot more fun when I was around," Tara quipped. Parker had unhooked her bra and was pushing her hands underneath it now that it hung loose. Tara suppressed a shiver at the feel of the gloves on her skin, but she was already clenching and unclenching her fists, anticipation building as her nipples hardened.

"I like it better that you came to me." Parker twisted one of Tara's nipples and smirked.

Tara drew in a sharp breath and pushed forward into the touch. "Aw, are you going to be disappointed when I tell you I came here to see Sophie?"

Parker chuckled as she tweaked Tara's other nipple. She ran her palms firmly down Tara's sides and under the waistband of her pants, pushing underneath Tara's panties and between her lips before pulling her hand away. Tara watched as she regarded the now damp finger of her glove and smirked. "Ooh. Be right back," she said, biting her lip in a grin as she turned.

"Hey…" Tara pulled at the cuffs and leaned forward, looking up as Parker jogged up the stairs. She pursed her lips and tried to focus on finding the catch to release the cuffs. Tara could play along to a point, but this hadn't gone as planned. And she liked to see her plans through.

Within moments, however, Parker was jogging down the stairs, and when she stepped in front of her, Tara couldn't hold back what become a surprised moan. Parker had unzipped the suit its length and strapped securely over it and around her hips was a harness and dildo. She decided not to think about where it had come from or why Parker kept it there, instead focusing on how much she was absolutely going to enjoy Parker trying this on her.

"Oh, good. You like it." Parker cocked her head, regarding Tara for a moment before undoing Tara's pants and pushing them down around her knees.

"Yeah," Tara began, trying to keep her voice low, calm, "well… I bet you're better with your hands." As she finished, she found herself being taken into a surprisingly fierce kiss by Parker, and once again was taken in by how the slight, unassuming appearance of the blonde hid so much.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

She felt the material of the gloves as Parker gripped her hips, and Tara arched, moaning softly when Parker pushed the dildo into her. Before moving again, Parker slipped a hand between them and circled Tara's clit quickly, lightly. Then, she began to thrust as she bent, taking one of Tara's nipples between her teeth.

Okay, it hadn't been what she expected, but Tara couldn't help but find herself swept up in Parker's quick, precise movements, in that this was a surprise that shouldn't have been one. She arched her hips, meeting the thrusts as they became deeper, and she moaned when Parker slipped a hand between them again. This time, she realized, Parker's hand was ungloved, and she let out a sound of dismay when she saw that the blonde was touching herself underneath the base of the dildo.

Tara watched as Parker's eyes fluttered closed, but the rhythm remained the same, quick, steady. She moaned again, frustrated; Tara was close, and she knew Parker knew it. The blonde offered, now, nothing beyond the thrusts and the contact they brought. And as a deep flush darkened Parker's already pink cheeks, Tara watched her come silently as she found herself twisting in frustration.

And they both heard the door open. Parker's speed was something that Tara had come to expect and even admire. But she was still impressed that by the time Sophie was in front of them, Parker was facing the brunette, dildo gone and suit zipped back up.

"Oh…well." Sophie's eyes lit on Tara before going back to Parker. "I can see I'm interrupting."

"Nope…not interrupting at all." It was as she watched Parker round her and go up the stairs again that Tara realized where the dildo had gone. She shifted, pressing her legs together and drawing in a deep, shaking breath.

Sophia stood in front of her, hands on her hips. "You tried to tie her up didn't you?" As Tara pursed her lips Sophie began to chuckle. "Well, that's what happens when you try to restrain Parker. Oh, Tara."


End file.
